Robin McCree
Robin McCree is a bounty hunter and adventurer from Amari and a member of Z+M Treasure Hunting Services. Early Life Robin grew up in the small fishing village of Amari, the daughter of Sean and Fiona McCree. She has a twin brother named Roy and had a younger brother named Liam. Her father was an esteemed fisherman and captain of his own boat he called Murchadh. ''Having grown up in the same neighborhood Robin would eventually come to befriend a boy named Max Delmar, marking the beginning of a longlasting and loyal friendship between the two. Through Max she would also meet a pair of engineers by the names of Droum Dreher and Cid Leispeir. Sean would take his children on many fishing trips when they were younger, until a pirate attack out on the Aurea Bay saw the ''Murchadh ravaged and Liam abducted. Unable to save his youngest son, Sean instead brought Robin and Roy back to Amari. Robin would use most of her free time during her youth trying to track down the pirates responsible, honing her skills as a tracker and investigator. The rest of her family eventually moved on one day causing some amount of resentment on Robin's part, as she would never stop looking for Liam. When Max and Droum left Amari for the distant land of Revahlen, Robin viewed it as a sign that she should leave as well. Her search for her brother couldn't continue while rooted in her hometown, so Robin took the next boat from Amari. Her destination would be the Cildoran city Port Negral, chosen for its generally seedy nature in the hopes that she might find a clue to Liam's kidnappers. Port Negral Robin's time in Port Negral, however brief, was still a life changing experience for her. She quickly learned to always be armed and to trust no one. The closest thing to an ally she had made in Negral was a former moncori warrior named Kimji who trained her in combat, tactics, and survival. When Kimji left for his ancestral land of Ardenfuar and Robin was still no closer to the pirates who took Liam, she decided it was time for her to move on again; this time to the south, the kingdom of Beladahma. Belysia Needing a big change of pace from the pirates and scoundrels of Port Negral, Robin decided to travel to the Beladahmese capital city of Belysia. She had heard so many things about how celebrated the arts were there and the beauty of the architecture and the gardens, she spent many days in her childhood dreaming of visiting the fair city. When she had finally arrived, her initial opinion outmatched her youthful expectations, but the proud and xenophobic Belysians soon wore down on her patience. Belysia was not a place for outsiders Robin would learn, but despite the odds she made a friend in one of the locals; an anthropologist and museum curator named Evelyn. With her genuine and kindhearted nature, Evelyn would quickly become Robin's closest friend. Robin was only in Belysia for almost 2 years when Max and his new partner Zed Faolain had stopped into the city in search of some respite from a recent hunt in the area and a buyer for their latest catch. Their usual first stop after a hunt being the largest museum in the region, Max and Zed met up with the curator, Evelyn. After a round of conversation, Max pushed Zed into a date with Evelyn, to which Evelyn offered up a "half blind double date." What followed was an awkward reunion as close childhood friends Robin and Max saw each other for the first time in many years. While Evelyn and Zed wandered off to explore the night life of the city, Robin and Max caught up with each others' lost years. Max and Zed stayed in Belysia for the next few days. On their last day in the city Max invited Robin to join Z+M Treasure Hunting Services but she declined, reasoning that she couldn't leave Evelyn behind and that she still had some unfinished business with the unresolved disappearance of Liam. As if on cue, Evelyn and Zed returned with the announcement of Evelyn joining the team. Robin would take this as a sign to reconsider her stance, and the two women relocated from the comforts of the "Silver Gardens" to the harshness of the Sarhajos Wasteland. Category:Characters